


I'm A Warlock, Alec

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec AU, confident af alec lightwood, stuttering virgin magnus bane, what's in that tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Alec and AU Magnus have a little chat when Magnus sends Jace and Clary back to their own world. Magnus also tells the truth to Alec about what he is. Alec clearly isn't drunk enough for this conversation. He also thinks Magnus is a little crazy but he could secretly like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Warlock, Alec

"Magnus!"

Magnus had just come back upstairs from opening a portal for Clary and Jace when Alec caught him. Still a little drained from using his powers, he quickly wiped his forehead and straightened his jacket.

"Alec. Hey. Hi. Great party," Magnus forced a chuckle.

Alec gave him a strange look. "What were you doing in the basement?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Hmm? Oh! I was....I was just looking for the bathroom. Made a wrong turn. You know what that's like."

Of course, Alec wasn't buying it. Magnus could see it in his eyes. Alec didn't strike him as someone overly stupid. "Right....listen. I can't have you wandering around the institute like this. Technically you aren't even on the guest list and I said I'd be responsible for you so...."

Magnus nodded. "Right. I understand. Sorry if I caused any trouble-"

"Oh, not at all. What's a party without a bit of trouble, huh?" Alec winked, causing Magnus to blush. "Come. Have a drink with me. Tell me what you were really doing down in the basement."

Getting them two drinks, Alec lead the way over to an empty table and they sat down. Magnus felt suddenly nervous sitting next to the tall, handsome man who seemed very confident with himself. Alec was everything he wished he could be. When he looked up from his drink, he caught Alec staring at him while he drank his tea.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Magnus finally asked.

Alec drummed his fingers on the table. "I'm trying to figure you out. Either this whole stuttering virgin thing is an act and you're actually hiding something or you actually are a....stuttering virgin. If you're option B, then I apologize for being rude and upfront."

Magnus chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said I was neither?"

"Depends. Is there an in between I wasn't aware of?"

The music changed to a slower song and the crowd began to slow dance with a loved one.

"I'm not what you expect. That's all I can really tell you," Magnus sipped his drink again as Alec stared at him.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me who you are and what your deal is. If I have to follow you around, then I'll do it. I can do this all night," Alec crossed his long legs and leaned back in his seat. "I don't quit. It's not in my nature."

Magnus huffed. This obviously wasn't going anywhere and he couldn't throw Alec off or ditch him that easily. The only thing he could think of was telling the truth. "Fine. You want the truth?"

Alec bowed his head. "That would be nice for a change."

Magnus took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm a warlock, Alec."

Alec stared. Then he broke out in a snorting laughter. "You mean like a magician? The kind you see at children's parties?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, changing Alec's brown tea into a bright pink color.

"What the-" Alec stared down into his cup in shock. "How did you-"

"Like I said. I'm a warlock," Magnus smiled sheepishly. "And the reason why I was down in the basement was because I was opening a portal for Clary and Jace except they weren't actually Clary and Jace. They were but they were from an alternate dimension. Not the Clary and Jace we know."

Alec stared at him again, confusion written all over his face. "Right. Okay. So let's pretend for a moment that I believe you and I don't think you're actually crazy...."

"You're the one who wanted the truth. So I gave you the truth. You can't go back now."

Alec sighed heavily. "I know what I said. The truth is always better than a secret." He looked Magnus up and down before speaking again. "Warlock, you said?"

"Yes. I'm nearly 400 years old-"

"I'm not drunk enough for this-"

"But you just asked-"

Both men talked over each other before eventually stopping to look away and gather their thoughts.

"I just find it hard to believe. That you're a warlock and all," Alec finally said.

"Yeah, well....take it or leave it. I didn't choose to be this way that's for sure," Magnus sipped his drink.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just that you don't hear people say that out loud very often."

"Based on your initial reaction, now you know why."

Alec ran a hand through his hair; a simple gesture Magnus found oddly endearing. Alec's once very neat hair was now very unkempt and sticking up in all directions. "Do you want to go get drinks sometime?"

Magnus shrugged. "We're having drinks now. Aren't we?"

Alec chuckled. "I meant like just the two of us. No crowds involved we don't even have to get drinks. We can get coffee, if that's what you'd prefer. Or just sit in silence-"

"Coffee sounds great, Alec. I like coffee," Magnus nodded.

"Great. Coffee it is then," Alec smiled before checking his watch on his wrist. "Damn. I've got to open the back doors for the caterers. Will you still be around in ten minutes time? I'd love to talk to you some more."

Magnus thought about it. "Sure. Yeah. Why not? My cats can wait up for me."

"You have cats?"

"Two."

"What are their names?"

"Chairman Meow and Church."

"Huh. Cute. I like cats."

Magnus blushed, looking down into his cup. "You're going to be late with those caterers if you don't get moving."

Alec swore under his breath and stood up, fixing his dress coat. He took a few steps away before turning on his heel and coming back to the table. He leaned into Magnus' ear. "I won't tell anybody what you told me. Your secret is safe with me."

Magnus' eyes widened in surprise just as Alec walked away through the crowd to the back of the room. A small smile crept up on Magnus' face and he tried his best to conceal it, but he was too damn happy to even bother trying.


End file.
